


Close To The Chest

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Fluff, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Jensen’s stuck in the honeymoon period and can’t get enough of you.





	Close To The Chest

Supernatural conventions had always been fun, when you’d managed to do them. Since leaving the show, you’d enjoyed a lengthy run on Grey’s Anatomy which had meant less time with the crew you loved hanging with.

Particularly, it meant less time with Jensen.

After his divorce, he’d been low. Low enough that Jared hadn’t been able to get through to him. Jensen was worried about everything, from work to JJ, to where he was gonna live. Eventually, he’d ended up crashing on your couch for a few weeks.

Between movie marathons and apartment hunting, the two of you formed a connection. It was only natural that things progressed from there.

Only a year had passed since the divorce, six months since you and Jensen officially became a thing behind closed doors. Your relationship was a secret to everyone except Jared (and Gen by proxy), Misha and Cliff.

Any other time, you’d be paranoid Jensen didn’t want to be with you but this was private. Intimate. You didn’t want to share it with the world and neither did Jensen.

This convention was your first in months. The first you’d be at with Jensen, in close proximity constantly. And he’d barely let you leave the hotel room since he’d flown in at 2am.

His wake up call had come at six but Jensen wasn’t bothered about being on time for breakfast. Roaming hands woke you from slumber and you smiled, turning into his hold, running your fingers through his hair.

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” you murmured against his lips when he kissed you.

“Never get enough of you,” he replied, silencing your protests with his tongue. His fingers tugged at the drawstring of your pajama pants as yours slid down underneath his boxers. Your hand wrapped around his length, stroking him once and swiping your thumb over his tip.

Jensen groaned, abandoning his attempt to touch you as you pressed in close, vigorously working your hand along his shaft.

“Keep doing that and you’re gonna ruin my morning,” he warned - you giggled, slowing your pace. “We just gotta hope that -”

A loud bang interrupted him and you squealed as Jared crashed through the door, grinning wildly. “I knew it!” he scolded, closing the door as you hid under the covers. Jensen sat up, covering his lap and glaring at his best friend.

“What the hell, man?!” 

Jared’s grin only widened. “You didn’t collect your keycard,” he offered, tossing it toward the older man. “I assumed Y/N let you in. And if it wasn’t me that came up, it was gonna be Chris and I don’t know if he would have brought his camera.”

Jensen glanced at you and you giggled. “I’m not due down there until noon,” you dismissed. “And I’m comfortable.”

“Oh hell, no,” Jensen growled. “If I gotta get up, you can too.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Why?”

“I need emotional support.”

“What am I supposed to do about that?” you snorted. “Jared’s your guide dog.”

“Hey!” Jared whined, his tone holding a hint of amusement.

“Please?” Jensen pleaded, leaning in to kiss you. Jared made a noise of disgust and turned away. You pushed Jensen off, reaching for your robe. “Is that a yes?” he asked hopefully.

“It’s a yes,” you groaned. “But I’m having a shower.”

*****

“I gotta go,” Jensen murmured, his fingers in your hair. “Jared will yell at me if I’m late.” You grinned, cupping his face as you kissed him and he groaned, pushing you against the wall. He ground his hips into you, letting you know how much he didn’t want to leave.

“That’s gonna be obvious on stage,” you whispered. “Do you want thousands of fans to see exactly how big your dick is?”

Jensen smirked. “No. But I can’t exactly control it when I’m around you.”

You giggled, pushing him off. “Maybe they’ll be impressed with your virility at such an age.” The teasing tone you used only made him laugh and Jensen kissed you again. 

The door opened abruptly and you sprang apart like teenagers caught by their parents. Jared’s head poked around the wood, his smile indicating he knew what you were up to. “Are you two about done? They’re calling us.”

Rearranging his pants, Jensen tugged his shirt down, mostly covering the bulge. You couldn’t stop giggling, bestowing a tap to his ass as he finally abandoned his quest to ravage you. “Have fun,” you cooed as the door closed.

Jared wouldn’t stop chuckling all the way to the hall and Jensen gave him a death glare that only made him laugh harder. The security around them ignored the behavior, escorted them to their panel. “Man, you’ve got it bad,” the younger man sniggered, darting in front of his best friend to get into the backstage area first.

“Shut up,” Jensen growled playfully, plastering a smile on his face as they were announced.

After all the screaming as they entered had died down, Jared kicked off the questions. Things remained innocuous for a while and Jensen tried to keep his thoughts on answering the fans rather than where you were.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Automatically reaching for it in case it was something to do with JJ, Jensen’s cheeks turned bright red as he read what you’d sent, a litany of filth describing what you were going to let him do to you later on.

“Dude, put your phone away,” Jared scolded, snatching for it. Jensen didn’t have a second to react before Jared read what was on the screen, his long fingers quickly turning the phone off and slipping it into his pocket. “You can have that back later, young man.”

The audience laughed as Jensen glared at Jared again, prompting the other man to smirk.

“Next question! He’s paying attention now he can’t text his girlfriend,” Jared yelled and Jensen groaned, smacking his forehead into the microphone.

Jared had to die.

The fan on the microphone started to nervously ask a question about one of the episodes which Jared took the lead on. Once that question was done, Jared shot him and look and Jensen turned his attention to the girl on the opposing microphone.

“Hi, Jensen, hi, Jared,” she squeaked and both men smiled back at her. “I wondered if you’d ever had a crush on a co-star.”

Jared raised his hand automatically, grinning. “Me, me, me!” The audience laughed again and Jensen chuckled, watching his best friend as he started to wiggle on the spot. “I married my crush, of course.” There was a selection of  _ ooo’s _ and  _ ahhh’s _ from the audience and Jared bowed.

“What about you, Jensen?” the fan asked timidly and Jensen’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Er, I mean,” Jensen shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable.

“Awww, he’s shy,” Jared teased, prompting laughter as Jensen sent him yet another look that promised death. The giggles died down and Jensen swallowed, spotting you at the side of the stage, smiling softly. 

“Can I veto?” he murmured and your smile widened. “I mean, there’s someone special -”

“Aww, thanks,” Jared interrupted, inspiring another round of laughter.

Jensen was red faced to the point his ears were almost glowing as he laughed into the microphone. “Yeah, there’s someone but it’s all kinda new,” he said, feeling the heat of everyone watching him. He’d never been good at this - he’d never have done it without Jared there for support. “She’s awesome and I’m sure you guys will love her but I’m kinda greedy, so I’ll be keeping her to myself for now.”

“Is it someone from the show?” a voice called out and Jensen grinned.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” he replied, winking, and the audience laughed again.

The panel continued without any further questions about his love life and Jensen felt a small measure of relief knowing you were in the room. When the last question was over with, he tried not to rush off the stage, aware of you waiting for him.

You were by the back of the screens, chatting with Misha when he finally got to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. The sudden public display of affection made you jump as you turned in his hold, smiling up at him. “People are gonna see,” you scolded gently but Jensen only grinned.

“I don’t care,” he murmured, kissing you as Misha made gagging noises.

“Oh please,” you scoffed as Jensen buried his mouth against your throat. “You’re just jealous.”

Jared cleared his throat behind you. “Hate to rush you man but…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen grumbled, kissing you again. “I’ll see you for lunch,” he promised. “And no more dirty texts.”

“You best hope Jared doesn’t run off with your phone,” you commented, pointing at the hastily retreating moose, laughing when Jensen took off after him.

“He’s very happy with you,” Misha observed and you smiled, wrapping your arms around your waist. “Happier than I’ve seen him in a long time.” Warmth filled your chest at your friend’s comments. “Come on. We’ve got time for a coffee before the angel panel.”

*****

Autographs had overrun into lunch, meaning you hadn’t managed to see Jensen before your own panel. You half expected him to crash it but instead, you’d ended up with Misha and Alex causing you no end of grief.

Thankfully, there had been no questions about your crushes on co-stars. You weren’t sure if you’d have been able to keep a straight face.

By the time your photos were done, you were exhausted and Jensen was still at the end of a very long queue of eager fans when you looked in. He had his phone back, at least, so you dropped him a text saying you were going for a shower.

Alone in the hotel room, you took your time, giving your hair a good rinse out. Conventions were sweaty, tiring, all day spent under glaring lights - you sometimes felt a little jealous that Jensen and Jared only did the one day.

You didn’t hear the hotel room door open and close with your head under the spray. The bathroom door squeaked as it opened, making you turn abruptly and almost lose your footing. Jensen grinned as you balanced yourself on the screen door, scowling at him through the opaque glass.

“You scared me!” you accused, holding your hands over your breasts as he started to disrobe. “I thought you were gonna be hours yet.”

“I had a reason to hurry,” Jensen replied, tossing his boxers to the floor and opening the shower door. He climbed in behind you, pulling you hard against his chest, letting you feel his erection pressing into your back. “Someone kept sending filthy messages.”

“You didn’t reply,” you murmured, leaning back into him as his hands cupped your breasts. “I assumed Jared still had your phone.”

His mouth caressed your neck, his low moan of happiness rumbling against your skin. “Busy with autographs and photos,” he mumbled in return, fingers teasing your nipples into hard points. “Found it really hard to concentrate today.”

You turned, slipping a hand between your bodies, wrapping it around his cock. “Should I be apologizing for distracting you?”

“How about you keep touching me like that,” Jensen purred, pushing you against the tiled wall as you started to stroke him, “and all is forgiven?”

Lifting your free hand, you cupped the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss. Jensen moaned into your mouth, one of his hands snaking between your thighs. Two fingers spread you open and you gasped, breaking the kiss.

“Our flight isn’t until the afternoon tomorrow,” he muttered, kissing along your jaw as he stroked your clit, making you shudder as you kept your hand moving on his cock.

“I thought it was early?”

He smirked as he pulled back, sinking one finger inside you. Your pace faltered as you whined and Jensen added a second. “I moved it. Wanted some time with you.” A smile tugged at your lips before Jensen was kissing you again, thrusting his fingers into you.

His fingertips grazed your sweet spot, making you moan, the sound bouncing off of the shower tiles. Jensen was rocking into your hand now, his own stamina waning in the light of a full day separated from you. Your fingers tightened around him as you started to come apart, whimpering into his mouth as you kissed him hungrily.

Jensen came with a grunt, his spendings coating your hand and stomach, splashing onto his skin only for the water to wash it away. You didn’t stop until his cock started to soften, bonelessly leaning against the wall as he withdrew his fingers from your trembling core.

“Fuck,” he hummed, his face buried in your throat.

Already, he was feeling a renewed burn in his stomach and when he pulled back, he gave you a lazy smile, cupping your face. “What?” you asked, happily gazing up at him.

“I love you.”

The declaration took you by surprise and your smile grew. “I love you, too.”

“I wanna spend the whole night in bed,” he whispered, pressing his lips to yours again. “I can’t get enough of you.” You giggled, letting him pull you under the spray, the water splashing over the both of you. Jensen grinned, water dripping down his face. “I don’t think I ever will.”


End file.
